Nashi Dragneel
Nashi Dragneel.jpg|Child Nashi child nashi.jpg|Moreee Child Nashi Teen Nashi.jpg|Teen Nashi Neko nashi.jpg|Neko Nashi (Or the closest to what I imagined) Genderbent nashi 2.jpg|Genderbent Nashi au nashi 4.png|AU/Edolas Nashi (Just for fun) 4112fc26c904e53b9de20aa738ef8200.jpg|i wanted to put a pretty nashi for once lol Appearance Being the daughter of Natsu and Lucy, Nashi has pink hair, similar to Luna's but a little bit more lighter. She often wears her headphones around her neck and a blue hoodie/jacket. Underneath the hoodie/jacket is a white shirt that says "Fairy Tail" and the guild symbol. She wears back shorts with knee length socks because she's a bitch like that, wearing whatever shoes she wants to wear. Her Fairy Tail stamp is on the top of her right shoulder. Despite looking like a teenager, she's 5'6. (Dunno why she's so pale though, but she's tan-ish.) Personality Nashi is a stubborn girl who refuses to be blown down or get beaten in an argument, although she is a kind and sweet person once you get to know her. She's energetic and playful (most of the times) and enjoys a good fight. She's uncomfortable with sharing her feelings, thinking if she does it makes her seem weaker and like a..*shiver* kawaii girl. Nashi likes food, fights, the outdoors, and listening to music. She dislikes seeing anything she holds valuable broken, death, or her family/friends being slaughtered. Nashi is currently 20 years old. 'Magic' Although she has both her mother and father's magic, she enjoys and uses her father's magic instead, Fire Dragon Slayer Magic,(炎の滅竜魔法 Honō no Metsuryū Mahō) which is basically (Got this from the Wiki ayYyy, just a bit more edited). Fire Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that grants the user various characteristics typical of a Fire Dragon: lungs capable of spewing flames, scales that grant protection against fire, and nails covered in flames, being able to burn even through metal. Consequently, Fire Dragon Slayer Magic allows the user to produce and control fire from any part of their body, which can be used both in melee and as a ranged form of offense. The generated flames can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, their “type” can be changed at will, and they can even be given a material consistency. Such fire seems to have a “blunt” effect to it, seemingly causing bludgeoning damage alongside burning. Flames produced by this type of Magic provide much more heat than standard flames. The user’s body temperature is capable of melting iron, burning off poison and stigmatas.The users flame are directly connected to their feelings, meaning the more emotional they get, the warmer their flame will become, the angrier they get, the hotter the flames become; this effect is referred to as “''Flames of Emotion''”. In addition, the user can consume external sources of fire to restore their body to a healthy state and regain their reserves of strength, something that also makes them immune to most types of fire, due to their capability of nullifying fire-based attacks by sucking them in and eating them; the consumed fire also seems to possess a different “taste” according to its “quality”. However, the user can’t eat their own flames, or things set on fire by them, to reinvigorate themselves. While classes of flames that are “higher” in rank to those produced by this type of Magic (like those employed by a Flame God Slayer) can’t be eaten directly and will therefore damage the user, momentarily self-nullifying all of the user’s Magic Power will grant them enough room to consume and even use such flames. Le Magic Spells (Most of it is from the Wikia, edited just a bit) ''' I want to look not trashy..so..here~ The spells! * '''Fire Dragon's Roar ** (火竜の咆哮 Karyū no Hōkō): She quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of flames from her mouth at her target. * Fire Dragon's Claw ** (火竜の鉤爪 Karyū no Kagizume): Nashi ignites her feet in flames, thereby increasing the power of her kicks. The flames can also be used for jet-propulsion purposes. * Fire Dragon's Iron Fist ** (火竜の鉄拳 Karyū no Tekken): Nashi engulfs her fists in flames and punches the target. * Fire Dragon's Wing Attack ** (火竜の翼撃 Karyū no Yokugeki): Nashi rushes towards her target and grabs them, before subsequently setting hands ablaze, sending them flying. * Fire Dragon's Sword Horn ** (火竜の剣角 Karyū no Kenkaku): Nashi lights her entire body ablaze and headbutts the target at a high speed. * Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow ** (火竜の炎肘 Karyū no Enchū): Nashi creates a stream of fire from her elbow, propelling her forward and increasing the strength of her punches. * Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame ** (火竜の煌炎 Karyū no Kōen): Nashi ignites both her hands in flames and then brings them together, creating a fiery explosion. This can also become a large fireball in which she throws at her enemies. * Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang ** 火竜の砕牙 Karyū no Saiga): With her hand lit ablaze, Nashi swipes at the target in a claw-like fashion, burning them. * Fire Dragon's Grip Strike ** (火竜の握撃 Karyū no Akugeki): Grabbing her enemy and supporting her arm with her other, Nashi blasts the foe at point blank range. * Fire Dragon's Roasting Bath ** (火竜の湯沸かし Karyū no Yuwakashi): Nashi engulfs her entire body in flames to heat up the surrounding area. This is powerful enough to make water reach scalding temperatures. Although she doesn't use this often, she is mastering some of the major spells. Not all of them, but she has mastered a few: * Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist ** (紅蓮火竜拳 Guren Karyūken): Nashi rapidly punches her target, with her hands lit ablaze, creating a fiery explosion after each subsequent contact. * Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade ** (紅蓮爆炎刃 Guren Bakuenjin): Nashi swipes her arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of flames that barrages her target. Nashi habitually uses this spell as a finishing move. * Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade ** ' (不知火型 紅蓮鳳凰剣 ''Shiranuigata Guren Hōōken) Nashi surrounds her entire body with fire and then propels herself toward her target, leaving behind a long wake of flames, and hitting them with a devastating headbutt. Physical/Other Magic shit * '''Enhanced Speed: Nashi's speed and reflexes are impressive, enough for her to close great distances in a blink of an eye and dodge swift attacks * Enhanced Smell: Nashi has a very keen sense of smell. * Enhanced Hearing: Nashi, according to herself, possesses exceptionally good hearing, Category:Fairy Tail